


P.S. I Love You

by FlamingoLady



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoLady/pseuds/FlamingoLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has to return to Lima for a couple of weeks and they exchange letters, emails and texts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.S. I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2016. My first attempt at short one-shot challenges. This is not beta read. All mistakes are my own

**P.S. I Love You**

_ My Dearest Kurt, _

_ I know it’s silly to send you a letter while I’m gone, but I thought it was time that you got your first real love letter. I will only be gone for a couple of weeks while Mom gets over her surgery, but I will miss you each and every day and night that I’m away from you. I’m honestly not sure if I’ll be able to sleep without you for so long. You know how I have problems when you aren’t home from rehearsals when I go to bed. What will I do without you for two weeks? Please expect more letters, emails, phone calls and texts because there will be many of them! _

_ I love you more than words, _

_ Blaine _

 

_ P.S. I love you. (Yes it’s cheesy, but I’ve always wanted to do that!) _

 

* * *

 

 

_ My Beautiful Husband, _

 

_ You are the sweetest man alive! You know what a romantic I am, so you must have known that getting your letter the day after you left would be amazing to me. I saw that you mailed it the day before you left so that I would get it the day after you left. Please know that you lied when you said you were not good at romance, because you are wonderful at it! I loved it and I love you. I wish that I could have come with you to Lima, but with previews starting next week, there was no way I could get out of it. I hope that you found my little present in your bag when you got to your Mom’s. I know he’s not the same thing as me, but I did spritz him with a little of my cologne so that you had a little reminder with you. By the way, I did the same thing for myself. Please be safe and know how much you are loved! _

_ Your adoring Kurt _

_ P.S. I love you too. _

__

* * *

 

[E-mail]

_ OMG!! KURT!!!! I fell asleep talking to Mom last night and didn’t make it back to my bag for clothes until this morning and found the most amazing thing there! How did you manage to find a bear with such a stylish scarf? Or fur that close to your hair color? You are the best husband ever! You should have heard my mother’s squeals of how adorable and sweet it was when I showed her. You would have thought that we were 13 year-old girls whispering over the first gift from a boy. He doesn’t make me miss you any less, but at least now I will have someone to keep me company in bed when I’m here so far away from my amazingly beautiful and ridiculously awesome husband. _

_ Love you with all of my heart, _

_ Blaine _

_ P.S. I still love you! _

 

* * *

 

{E-mail}

_ Good Morning Beautiful! _

_ I’m happy that you liked Kurtie-bear. I agree that my Blainey-bear made it a little easier to sleep in our big, empty bed without you, but I still missed you like crazy. Rachel, Elliot and Santana are going to hate you by the time you get home because I’m being a whiny bitch according to Santana. Lol! Shouldn’t they have expected this? This is the first time we’ve been apart for this long since I first moved to NYC! I had to remind Santana about her constantly creeping into our bed (and apartment!) when Brittany went on tour with Mercedes that first time. She didn’t appreciate that. She threatened to gut Blainey-bear until I threatened to throw her favorite shoes into the fireplace. She’s calmer now, well a little calmer. Well, unfortunately I have to run to rehearsals. (No really, I’m going to be late!) _

_ Love you and hugs for your Mom, _

_ Kurt _

_ P.S. I still love you too!! _

_ _

* * *

__

[From Blaine]: Are you home?

[From Kurt]: Sure am. What’s up, Buttercup?

[From Blaine]: And you call me cheesy? Lol!

[From Blaine]: Anyway, I have a surprise for you.

[From Kurt]: Yay! I love surprises! What is it???

[From Blaine]: Listen closely and you will hear…

[From Kurt]: ???

 

Just as Kurt hit send on his last text, he heard what sounded like faint music coming from his front door. He listened a little more closely and then dashed to rip open the door as fast as he could. Standing there with a huge silly grin on his face was his husband with his phone playing P.S. I Love You. He couldn’t decide whether to laugh or cry so he compromised by grabbing Blaine and giving him a slightly less than neighbor-friendly kiss.

“So you liked my surprise?” Blaine asked with twinkling eyes and a smirk as soon as they pulled apart.

“Hugging and kissing you in person instead of over the phone or computer is the best surprise you could have given me right now. How are you here though? I thought you were supposed to be with your Mom for another three days.”

“Mom was doing a lot better than they expected and she didn’t need to be on bed rest anymore, so she told me to come home. I still didn’t want to leave her alone, but she said that she’d just gotten a text from Cooper and he was at the airport and would be there in an hour or two. I gave her a kiss, packed my stuff and as soon as Coop got there, I took his cab and went straight back to the airport and came home. I couldn’t wait any longer to see my gorgeous husband than I had already.”

Kissing him again before grabbing a bag to head inside, Kurt replied, “I’m glad she’s feeling better, but having you home is the best thing ever. I missed you more than I thought I would. I’m so glad you’re home!”

“Me too! Oh yeah, just one more thing.” Blaine put his hand into his pocket and a second later Kurt’s phone pinged with a new text message. He looked at Blaine, one eyebrow raised, and checked his phone.

[From Blaine]: P.S. I love you


End file.
